I'll Give You Everything
by RosaTyranny
Summary: The Akatsuki are searching for the 10 elemental spirits. So what happens when they figure out all 10 of them are sealed inside 2 girls? Chaos, that’s what….. AkatsukiXOC ill choose pairings later….
1. Chapter 1

I'll Give You Everything

I'll Give You Everything

(A Naruto fanfic)

Summery: (in case it's to long) The Akatsuki are searching for the 10 elemental spirits. So what happens when they figure out all 10 of them are sealed inside 2 girls? Chaos, that's what….. AkatsukiXOC (ill choose pairings later….)

(A/N) PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! I know I haven't updated my other stories yet…… sorry, I keep forgetting…… **hangs head** sorry….

-perks up- anyway! Lets get goin!!

I DO NOT IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM OWN NARUTO!! Or the Akatsuki……..

I do own Ciara and Mina and the story line though!! XD!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(Character Files)

Ciara: (Tsukiko)

Female

Age: 19 1/2

Looks: Long midnight black hair w/ silver streaks. Navy blue eyes. 5' 6". Medium frame. Pale skin.

Personality: sarcastic, smart, serious, protective, can be playful

Spirits:

Moon; Space; Time; Water; Ice

Mina: (Amaterasu)

Female

Age: 19

Looks: long flame colored hair. Gold eyes. 5'5". Medium frame. Tan Skin.

Personality: Bubbly, happy, hyper, can be serious….. rarely….

Spirits:

Sun; Fire; Earth; Cloud (Wind); Lightning

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: The Sun and Moon

"GET BACK HERE TOBI!! Un,"

"WAAAAAHHHH!! Tobi is a good boy!!"

CRASH!!

"-sigh- Deidara! Tobi! Leader wants us!" Kisame yelled, after watching the blond ninja try to kill the lollipop-faced ninja.

"-hmph- Fine, un" Deidara sighed, putting the lamp he was about to throw down.

Deidara walked out of room, Tobi skipping after him. Kisame sighed again, and followed them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"…"

All of the members of Akatsuki stood in silence, not sure why their leader called a meeting.

"So you're all probably wondering why I called you here, correct?" the leader asked, walking out of the shadows. The other members remained silent.

"You have a mission," the leader continued. (A/N Im just going to call him Pein from now on…)

"Wait, all of us? On the same mission?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yes, now let me tell you what you are doing before you bombard me with questions," Pein snapped.

"You are going to go catch the 10 Elemental Spirits," Pein continued.

"10!? We cant even find one!" un," Deidara exclaimed. Kisame hit him over the head.

"Shut it blondie," Kisame muttered.

"Well, I found them, all of them, and you have one week to acquire them," Pein said, ignoring Deidara.

"ONE WEEK!?" they all yelled, except Itachi who just raised his eyebrows.

"-sigh- If you let me finish you'll know why you nincompoops!!" Pein yelled. (A/N lol, I had to add that, its so fun to say…. XD!)  
They all went silent, waiting for Pein top continue.

"All 10 spirits are sealed inside two girls, who are living together in a protected part of the forest," Pein said.

"…oh…." They all said, except Itachi who just grunted.

"Yes, now your mission is to find them, and bring them back here, understand?" Pein asked.

(A/N for some reason, when I was writing that, I imagined Pein as a Mafia leader……lol…. Mafia….)

The rest of them nodded, their heads, and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Some where in forest)

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Ciara, psssssst! Ciara!"

"Wha? –sigh- what is it now Mina?"

"I sense someone searching for us,"

"I do too,"

"Then why were you sleeping?"

"Because I wanted too,"

"Never mind. So what should we do about the people searching for us?"

"-yawn- They'll never find us, so don't worry. Now let me sleep,"

"ok!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(w/ Akatsuki)

"So you all know where you are going?" Itachi asked.

Everyone nodded, and disappeared. Kisame stood there, waiting for his partner.

"…ummmmmmm…. Itachi? What are we waiting for?" Kisame asked.

"Im looking," Itachi answered.

Kisame shrugged his shoulders, and went quiet.

"I found the general area, tell the others to head due North," Itachi said, before running off.

Kisame sighed, and contacted the others, and then ran after his partner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ciara, they found us,"

"-sigh- okay, fine, lets go,"

"Really?"

"Yes, let's see how good these guys are at fighting,"

"But they're S-classed rouge ninja!"

"Oh, that makes it even more fun,"

"-giggle- Yup! Now let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi and Kisame ran, and were soon met by the rest of the Akatsuki. After about an hour of running, until they reached a clearing, surrounded by cherry trees. Petals floated around, and a sweet aroma filled the air.

Deidara whistled in amazement, looking around. "It's so pretty, it makes me want to blow it up, un" he said.

"Well that wouldn't be very nice blowing up someone's property," a voice said. They all looked around, and saw two figures walking down the path towards them. They were both wearing cloaks; the one on the right had a midnight black one w/ stars and the moon adorning it; while the one on the left had a ski blue one with the sun and clouds.

The Akatsuki drew their weapons, glaring at the figures, who had stopped in the center of the road.

"Who are you? Show yourselves!" Kisame demanded, drawing Samheda.

"Very well," the one on the right said, and the other one giggled.

The two figures pushed down the hoods of their cloaks, and the Akatsuki froze. Before them stood two beautiful women.

"-giggle- Look at them Ciara, they froze! Did you freeze them?" the one on the left asked, her flame colored hair blowing in the wind.

"I didn't do anything Mina," the one on the right said, rolling her dark eyes.

Ciara looked back at the men, and walked up to Kisame. "Oh dear, I think this one stopped breathing," she chuckled, before poking him on his headband. Kisame shook his head, breaking out of his trance, and stepped back. Ciara chuckled, and Mina giggled.

"Awwwww, you scared him Ci-Ci," Mina said in a teasing voice.

"Yeah? Your point?" Ciara responded, walking back to Mina.

When Ciara reached Mina, Mina grabbed onto Ciara's arm, and followed Ciara back they had come.

"Wait!" Kakuzu called, tentacles shooting out towards the girls. In less than a millisecond, Ciara had cut all of them away. Kakuzu stared wide-eyed. Mina giggled, and clapped her hands.

"Yay! I get to see Ciara in action for once!" Mina laughed.

The man stared at them, and then at the two swords that were in Ciara's hands.

They all backed up, and pushed Kisame forward. Kisame sweated nervously, and grinned at Ciara.

Ciara walked up to him, and sheathed her swords. She walked right to him, and stood two inches away from him. Kisame stared deep into her Navy eyes, which held a hint of amusement in them.

"What do you want from us?" she asked.

"We want you to come back to HQ with us," he answered, regaining his confidence.

Ciara laughed, throwing her head back, exposing her porcelain skin.

"What makes you think we'll come with you?" she asked, looking back at him.

"Because…." Kisame didn't have a reason.

Ciara chuckled, before she turned, and walked back to Mina.

"W-wait!" Kisame called. Ciara turned her head slightly.

"What?" she said. Kisame redrew Samheda, and grinned.

"Who said we were just going to let you get away? You're coming with us whether you like it or not," he said.

Ciara sighed, and drew one of her swords.  
"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," she said, standing in a fighting position.

Kisame charged her, and sliced down, but she wasn't there.

"That's the best you can do?" Ciara asked from behind, before kicking him across the clearing.

(O.O: the rest of the Akatsuki's faces)

Mina giggled, and clapped her hands, until she felt a presence behind her and a kunai at her throat.

"CIARA!" Mina screamed. Ciara turned, and growled angrily when she saw that Itachi had Mina.

"Let her go," she growled.

"Then you'll come with us quietly," Itachi said.

"….LIKE HELL WE WOULD!" Ciara yelled, before disappearing and reappearing next to Itachi, punching him in the face.

Ciara stood in front of Mina protectively.

"Bastards," she muttered, before sheathing her swords and walking away.

"Come on Mina, I'm done," Ciara said, and Mina followed.

Kisame looked up, and saw that Ciara looked a little tired. He overheard Mina tell Ciara that she should have slept more, and Ciara just brushed it off.

Kisame stood up, before running at them. Ciara saw this, and pushed Mina out of the way. Kisame ran into Ciara, falling on top of her.

Kisame stared into a close-up of Ciara's face, and her soft lips pressed against his. Both of their eyes were wide, and neither of them moved until Ciara pushed him off.

Ciara whipped her mouth, before standing up.

"You're a very lucky man. If I didn't know it was an accident, you would be dead right now," she said, before picking up her cloak that had fallen off during the fall, and walked away. Kisame looked at her body. She had a nice figure for a fighter. She was wearing a tight black short-sleeved shirt that showed off how busty she was; a pair of black short shorts, and knee high black leather boots, topped off with silver chains.

Mina ran after her friend, but tripped over…. Nothing.

Ciara turned, and saw Mina on the ground. She then glared at the men.

She knelt down in front of Mina, a tired look on her face.

"You ok?" she asked. Mina looked at her scrapped up hands and knees.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, standing up, Ciara following.

"-yawn- I'm tired, lets go home," Ciara said.

Suddenly, strings attached themselves on the two girls, stopping them.

"…… -sigh- Can't I just go home and sleep?" Ciara asked no one in particular.

Mina giggled. "At this rate, never!" she said happily, as the strings forced the two girls to walk to the group. Ciara glared at them all, while Mina smiled.

"Now that I have them, we can head back now," Sasori said, tugging on the string in such a way to make Ciara collide into him gently. He broke the string, and wrapped his arm around her; Deidara did the same to Mina.

"Let go of me unless you want me to-" Ciara was cut off by Sasori's lips against hers.

Kisame walked up, and stared. Ciara raised a hand, and slapped him.

"Just do you think you are?!" she asked, infuriated.

Sasori smirked. "Your new owner," he chuckled.

Ciara smirked, and broke free of his grasp, and managed to pull out her swords.

"Just to let you know, -smirk- no one can own a clone," and with that, Ciara and Mina disappeared, logs taking their place. They Akatsuki stared in disbelief.

"WHAT!?" they all screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ciara and Mina laughed as they walked into their house.

"Can you believe that guy? He said he owned you!" Mina laughed.

"Yeah! That was hilarious!" Ciara laughed, putting her cloak on the coat rack.

"I can't wait to see them again," Mina said, lying on the couch.

"Yeah, it's pretty boring here," Ciara said, sitting on the ground next to her.

The two girls fell asleep a few minutes' later, smiles still on their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:

Well, there you have it! Please review! Oh, and even if u don't have an account, u can still submit reviews! Awesome huh?

THE MORE YOU SUBMIT, THE FASTER I'LL UPDATE!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello There! No, sadly, this is not a new chapter….I'm sorry…very, very sorry.

There is no excuse for not updating in FOREVER, but I do have reasons why:

1; School….it's killing me

2: I have lost my writing binder, and have to re-write EVERYTHING.

So, I'm slowly but surely getting back up to speed. Expect an update soon enough!!!

Sorry again! You all get cookies! –throws cookies out-

Love,

TML


	3. 3: C

I'll Give You Everything

Chapter 2 (Finally)

-poke- "Ciara"

-pokepokepoke- "Ciaaa~raaa~"

-- "CIARA!!!"

"WHAT!!?!?!?!?!??!"

"Hi!"

"…Hi Mina…can I go back to sleep now?"

"Nope!"

"-groans- Why not?"

" 'cause those guys from earlier are standing at our doorstep!"

"……………-groans- Fine, I'll get up,"

"YAY!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The 8 Akatsuki members stood in front of the small cottage that was partially hidden by a tall cherry tree. The pink petals fell down gently, creating a calm atmosphere. The birds whistled, a squirrel and his friend ran up the tree, it was overall very peaceful. Until they heard a loud crashing noise coming from the house. 8 pairs of eyes looked over at the wooden door, ready for an angry elemental carrying woman to come out. Instead, a cheery looking one came out, tray in hand. Her fire like hair swayed in the breeze as she walked over to them, a smile on her pretty face.

"I was thinking you gentlemen would like some tea, since it probably took up a lot of chakra to get through our barriers," the woman said, placing the tray filled with teacups down on a tree stump. The Akatsuki watched this woman carefully, not sure of what she could do. She beamed up at them, before skipping back to the house. The men paused, before looking at each other, confusion written on their faces. Only the swearing Jashinist said anything.

"…..What the f*ck was that about!?!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think they'll like the tea?"

"Yes, they'll love it, now come on before they decide to come in and see us escaping!"

"Oh, all right,"

~~~ Ciara POV

I quickly pulled the door to the secret passage open, grimacing at the smell of stale air and rat droppings. God this was NOT my day. I threw my bag of clothes down a little ways, before turning back to Mina, who was looking around the room sadly. I could tell she didn't want to leave this place, but it was our only choice. Even with my 5 elements, I couldn't fight all 8 of those men off. I suggested the idea of me becoming a distraction while Mina gets away, but she adamantly told me that that was a bad idea. So, that left the choice of sneaking through this disgusting passageway to get to the other side of the forest where we could make our escape. I sighed, and patted Mina's shoulder in a comforting gesture. She looked up at me with tearful eyes.

"You think we'll ever come back?" she asked me, and at first I didn't reply.

We grew up in this house. It was the place that protected us, that nursed us, where we were free…and now we were leaving it. To be honest, I wasn't sure if we were going to come back.

"…Yeah, we will…who else is gonna water the roses?" I replied, smiling sadly down at my companion. She sniffed, and nodded, before casting one last look around.

"Good bye," she whispered, and with that, ducked into the passageway. I suppressed a sigh, gave the wall a good pat.

"Don't fall into to much ruin while we're gone," I said to no one in particular, before following Mina down the passageway, the door clicking behind me.

(A/N IM ALIIIIIIIIIVEEEEEEEE!!! MWHAHAHA!!! Yes people, I have updated! Faster than expected too! Sorry it's so short, but I'm now doing this at the top of my head instead of writing, editing, writing, then editing again. I still have the main plot though Anyyyywayyy~ Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of I'll Give You Everything! Now go review so I know I'm not updating for nothing! 3 TML)


End file.
